


"Why did you have to say the tavern?"

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Drawble, Fluff, Gen, IKEA, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Modern Era, Oblivious Arthur, Reincarnation, arthur has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or what Merlin gets up to every month at Tavern Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin takes Arthur Shopping to IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt - Buyin' it, Sellin' it, Savin' it.

 

"I’m just going to use magic, you know.”  
  


“On a quest like this? Where’s your sense of adventure, Merlin!”

 (Or the one where Merlin hates that a newly reincarnated prat from the Middle Ages is better at assembling IKEA than he is. Also, Arthur keeps calling them ‘quests’.)

~

**[@tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/133375326550/im-just-going-to-use-magic-you-know-on-a) **

 


	2. Where Merlin's Magic has had Enough

 

[ ](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/133758931360/alright-merlin-just-let-me-get-my-boots-off-and)

“Alright Merlin. Just let me get my boots off and you can go ahead and tell me whatever it is you’ve been trying to all day.”

Or the one in which Merlin’s been saving his secret for a bit too long, and his magic decides to take the decision into its own hands by going a bit haywire. [(I like drawing claddaghs)](https://www.google.com/search?q=claddagh&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8#q=what+is+a+claddagh)

~

**[@tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/133758931360/alright-merlin-just-let-me-get-my-boots-off-and) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All of His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419616) by [SilvertonguedClotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole)
  * [Six Hours Later And We're Still In The Showroom (The Swedish Furniture Store Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565000) by [nomical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical)




End file.
